In many computer and electronic systems that record sound, it is desirable to reduce background noise. Reducing background noise can provide advantages to the user such as outputting a clearer audio signal. Reducing background noise can also provide advantages to processes such as automatic speech recognition.
The acoustic characteristics of a noise canceling close-talk microphone are often very useful. Such microphones (also referred to herein as “mics”) often have a long boom form factor, which positions the microphone in front of the user's mouth. However, such a form factor has drawbacks, including deteriorated performance due to ongoing moisture from the user's mouth accumulating on the surface of the microphone membrane (ECM microphone) and a form-factor considered inconvenient and annoying by most users.
Therefore, there is a need for a noise cancelling microphone apparatus and method of its use that overcomes or minimizes the above-referenced problems.